


The Silent Ninja

by Luma95



Category: Genji (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luma95/pseuds/Luma95
Summary: I couldn’t deny that his warmth was welcoming, but the cool air that hissed from his mechanical plates every time he moved seemed to contradict his heat. I had never expected this to actually happen, despite all my dreams about it. And now that he was within such a close proximity, it felt too real. He was still the silent ninja, the dangerous assassin of Blackwatch.He was also snaking his human arm around my waist.





	The Silent Ninja

The Blackwatch team had been stationed in Volskaya for a brief visit, but the unforeseen storm had kept us there for much longer than necessary.

I had become acquainted with most of the members of Blackwatch, but only because they usually came back from missions injured, and it was my job as the nurse to patch them up. There were no fancy doctors or healers with us this time, so it was solely up to me. The only member I rarely saw was the silent ninja, Genji.

There was something about him that intrigued me. He wasn't like the other men on the team. They were, quite honestly, far too arrogant and flirtatious for my taste. They insisted on making inappropriate comments when I'd patch them up after a mission, and McCree always called me "doll", which I despised. At least he had a sense of humour, unlike Reyes.  
But Genji was different.  
He had only come to me a handful of times since I'd joined the team, and only once on this trip compared to the other member's six or seven. There had been a slight malfunction in his cybernetic wrist, and he had only come to me for assistance because he knew I had experience with repairing omnics.

He sat silently as I mended his wrist, never taking his intense red eyes off me.  
I didn't know why, but he made me feel nervous. Perhaps it was because I knew how easily he could kill me; I'd heard stories about how many people he had assassinated. But there was something captivating about him that made me curious to get behind the cold-blooded exterior he presented.  
"All better." I said, placing the final piece of metal plating back onto Genji's wrist.  
Genji flexed his robotic hand and wiggled his fingers around before standing up. I had never noticed how tall he was before. His entire right arm and chest were covered in intricate machinery, but his left side was flesh; albeit severely scarred. I could see the definition of his muscles across his arms and shoulders, imaging what it would be like to touch them.  
I cleared my throat awkwardly, forcing myself back to reality.  
Despite being covered by a faceguard, I could have sworn I noticed Genji's cheeks twitch into a smile.  
"Thank you." Genji murmured softly in his strong Japanese accent, his eyes piercing into me. His voice was distorted slightly by the faceguard, causing a robotic edge. I had stood there gazing up at him for much longer than necessary, before his brows furrowed slightly, and he swiftly exited the medical tent. I exhaled loudly, slumping into the chair he had just sat in.

Nothing is ever going to happen with him, I told myself firmly. Let it go.

It was getting late, and there was no sign of the snow storm passing anytime soon. I didn't mind, but it meant sharing sleeping quarters with the Blackwatch task force for the night. Luckily, there were emergency bunkers close by that would shelter us for the night. They weren't anything fancy, but they did the job; two bunk beds in each bunker with a small fire pit in the centre for warmth. There was also a ventilation shaft in the ceiling to allow the fumes to escape. 

After packing up all my supplies, I headed over to my designated bunker to find, much to my dismay, McCree's and Reyes' belongings on the bunk on the left. I groaned in frustration; they were the last people I had wanted to share a room with. The bunk on the right was completely empty, so I immediately collapsed onto the bottom bunk, claiming it before anyone else.  
I briefly closed my eyes to grab a moments rest, but was immediately interrupted by the booming voice of McCree entering the room.  
"Are ya' tired, doll?" He asked, peering into my bunk with a large grin on his face. He absolutely stunk of stale cigars.  
"It's been a long day, Jesse." I sighed, inwardly pleading that he would leave me alone.  
He cocked his hat slightly and bowed his head.  
"Reyes and I are gonna' head to the bar nearby for a few beers. You wanna' join?"  
I stared at him in disbelief.  
"You realise there's a snow storm, right?"  
McCree chuckled and retreated from the bunk, thankfully taking the cigar smell with him.  
"That ain't gonna' stop me, doll. Sleep tight." He said before exiting the bunker.

Thank god.

I swiftly unpacked what little I had brought with me, and was pleased to see I'd remembered to pack a nightshirt. I usually slept naked, but there no way that would be happening tonight. After hastily undressing and throwing on my night shirt, I set about igniting the fire pit in the centre of the room. I struck a match and dropped it into the pile of wood, which immediately caused an eruption of vibrant orange heat to light up my face. Satisfied, I climbed back into my bunk and pulled the sheets all the way up to my chin, content with being alone.  
Despite my solitude, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I glanced around the room, but saw nothing.  
It wasn't long before I was asleep.

My hands clung to Genji's back as he kissed my neck relentlessly. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't want it to stop. I reached out and began to unclasp the mechanisms on his faceguard, while his red eyes stared at me intently. As I slowly began to lift it away from his face, far too curious to see what was underneath, there was a loud bang in the distance which sent Genji bolting away.

"Come back!" I yelled, waking myself up.  
My eyes darted around the room, taking in my surroundings and bringing myself back to reality. McCree and Reyes still hadn't returned, and the fire was dwindling in the centre of the room, crackling here and there. I had no idea what time it was.  
With a large sigh, I lay on my back and stared up at the bunk above me.

That's when I noticed it.

Two small red lights, glowing next to the top bunk.  
But of course they weren't lights.  
Genji was peering down at me from the top bunk, his head cocked to one side.  
"When did you get here?" I asked; the defensiveness and panic in my voice was apparent. Luckily, Genji didn't seem to pick up on it.  
"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, ignoring my question.  
"You were talking a lot in your sleep."  
I felt my cheeks burn as I remembered what I was dreaming about. That's when I became aware of the sheets, barely covering my body.  
"What was I saying?" I said bluntly, scrambling to pull the sheets back over me.  
Genji didn't reply; he simply stared at me.  
My heart raced as he swiftly hopped down from the bunk, making no sound as his robotic feet hit the ground, and stood over me. The remains of the firelight reflected off his mechanical plates, but illuminated the parts of his skin with an orange hue. A mix of fear and excitement ran through me when I realised the two of us were alone.  
Without even realising, I had backed myself up against the wall so I was further away from him.  
"Are you cold?" Genji asked, ignoring my question once again. I had probably given him that impression by pulling the sheets all the way up to my chin and squirming around, but surprisingly, I wasn't cold. The fire was doing a good job of keeping me warm. 

However, the shivers of nerves and anticipation were convincing him otherwise.

Too stunned to even consider what was happening, I watched as Genji lifted the sheets and scooted into the bed. He wiggled around slightly, causing the mattress to squeak with the added weight.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, with my voice barely more than a shocked whisper. Genji finally settled into a position that was conveniently facing me, and wrapped the sheet around us. I could hear the machinery on his body whirring as he moved, but the sound of his breathing made me realise just how human he actually was.  
"I don't feel the cold, but that doesn't mean I don't produce body heat." He said softly, his red eyes never leaving mine.

This was too intense. I wasn't prepared to be this close to Genji, never mind having him in my bed.  
"I..., okay," was all I managed to say before swiftly turning over to face the wall.  
I couldn't deny that his warmth was welcoming, but the cool air that hissed from his mechanical plates every time he moved seemed to contradict his heat. I had never expected this to actually happen, despite all my dreams about it. And now that he was within such a close proximity, it felt too real. He was still the silent ninja, the dangerous assassin of Blackwatch.

He was also snaking his human arm around my waist.

A quiver of nerves shot down my back, which Genji must have felt as his entire chest was now pressed up against my back. I could feel the icy steel of his chest on the right, juxtaposed with the heat from his flesh on the left. It was surreal.  
His human hand gently caressed my waist through my nightshirt, sending an involuntary flutter into my stomach. His calloused fingers traced circles up and down my side, causing my nightshirt to rise slightly every time he did it. I could feel my heart pounding into my chest as I attempted to calm myself, but the feeling of his hand on me was too exhilarating. I could hear his gentle breaths behind me, even if they were masked by his faceguard.

How I really wanted to feel his breaths on me...

Genji's hand crept lower down my side, until his fingers reached the bare skin on my thigh. The sensation of his skin on mine sent ripples of anticipation up my groins. I knew I should stop him, as this was wildly inappropriate, but my attempts to shove his hand off were misconstrued for me wanting more.  
He slowly ran his fingers up and down my bare thigh, before carefully sliding underneath my nightshirt until his hand was underneath my rear. My breathing was ragged and shallow as he squeezed gently, sending an involuntary moan from my mouth. Genji kept his breaths composed, but the ever increasing solid pressure digging into my back betrayed his calmness.  
I hadn't even imagined he would still be able to get an erection. And how could I feel it through all the metal plating?

I kept as still as possible, not really knowing what to do, as Genji caressed my rear. I was surprised at how gentle was being.  
As if reading my mind, Genji wound his arm over my stomach and forcefully rolled me onto my back. Before I could comprehend what was happening, he was already hovering over me with his hands planted either side of my head, pinning me in place. I could hear his mechanical hand hissing under the pressure of his weight.

My heart pounded so fiercely I was sure he could hear it. His red eyes pierced the darkness, as the dwindling firelight barely lit up his face.  
Without thinking, I reached up towards Genji's faceguard. Almost instinctively, he withdrew slightly, but then decided against it. He watched me closely as my fingers clumsily wrapped around the back of his head and unclasped the faceguard. As carefully as I could, I slowly began to pull the mask away, revealing his heavily scarred face. His full lips were slightly parted as rapid breaths were released, which I could hear much clearer now.

I desperately wanted to feel his lips on me.

Curiosity got the better of me, as I tentatively placed my hand on his scarred cheek. His brows furrowed together and he clamped his eyes shut, but he didn't resist my touch. I traced my fingers up and down his cheek, before slowly resting them on his lips.  
Without warning, there was large squeak from the mattress as Genji shifted his weight onto his elbows so his face was inches from mine. A small gasp escaped me, which was immediately silenced by his lips finding mine.

My whole body tightened when I realised what was happening.  
Genji's eyes were still closed, his brows still furrowed as his mouth enveloped mine. I felt my own eyes close, as I relished in every second of the intense kiss that was both sickly sweet and sticky. His hot breaths filled my mouth, sending huge ripples of pleasure down my stomach and between my legs. The kiss intensified when his tongue entered my mouth, darting ravenously around.  
Despite imagining this so many times, it still felt so dreamlike. The only thing convincing me this was actually happening was the constant humming of Genji's cybernetic parts when he moved, as that was something I'd never had to the sense to imagine.  
Any rational thinking had gone now, as I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer. A soft grunt escaped him as he breathed heavily into my mouth, pressing his erection against my stomach. He sank his teeth into my lower lip as I let my hands explore the limited amount of bare skin on his back. I could feel the muscles in his shoulders moving as he withdrew from the kiss and began to lower himself down my body.

He started by planting kisses down my neck, causing uncontrolled groans to escape my lips. I felt his lips turn into a smile as he continued to kiss my collar bone, before stopping.

Disappointment soared through me when he pulled away and sat over me.  
Why was he stopping now?  
My breathing was rapid as I drank in his face which was illuminated by the fire.  
He had a smirk on his face.  
Without a word, he grasped the bottom of my nightshirt and began to lift, slowly revealing all of my body. I squirmed slightly with embarrassment as my nightshirt revealed my breasts, but Genji didn't notice. His piercing eyes ravenously ran the entire length of the body, before finally speaking.

"Lift up your arms." He uttered quietly, any hint of the robotic quality gone.  
I obeyed without question, letting my arms fall above my head. Genji promptly pulled my nightshirt over my head so I was completely naked, and I watched as he nibbled on his lip, eyes darting all over me. The pulsing between my legs was increasing, longing for him to be down there.  
His glowing eyes finally met mine, and he smirked wickedly.  
"Keep your arms up there." He grinned, leaning over me so I could feel his hot breaths on my neck.  
I nodded, since that's all I could manage at the moment without whining from anticipation.

He continued kissing my collar bone, placing his hands firmly on my exposed breasts. The icy chill from his robotic hand caused my nipples to pucker under his grasp. In response, Genji tugged on them gently, sending an agonising groan out of my mouth. The painful but pleasurable sensation surprised me, but I couldn't help arch my back in response to his touch. I was completely and utterly under his spell, vulnerable and helpless.

And he knew it.

His kisses then met my breasts, as he licked my taught nipples playfully.  
The throbbing between my legs increased, causing my legs to squirm underneath him. The kisses continued down my breasts, onto my stomach, until finally Genji stopped.  
I was almost panting at this point, desperate for him to be where I wanted him. His eyes insatiably met mine, the smile on his lips curling deeper to show his teeth.  
"Bend your legs." He purred, grazing the inside of my thigh with his cybernetic hand.  
The instant coldness from his fingers sent a jolt though my body, forcing it to obey his commands before my head even had time to process it. Genji continued to stroke my groin, the icy effect causing me to shiver.

He noisily wiggled further down the bed until he was between my bent legs, granting him access to what he wanted. The red lights from his eyes vanished as his head buried into my thigh, kissing it gently.  
He was so close to my entrance it was almost painful, as I writhed with eagerness. But Genji carried on teasing me, licking and kissing everywhere but where I wanted him.  
I let out a groan of frustration as his lips brushed past my entrance, and I felt him smile against my thigh.  
"Be patient." He murmured against my skin, the hotness of his breath adding to the already moistness of the area.  
"I don't want to be." I begged, attempting to force him to move his mouth by squirming around.

Answering my plea, Genji's hands slid underneath my rear and forced my hips off the bed. I gasped as I felt his hot breath on my flesh, right where I wanted him. His mouth hungrily surrounded me, before his tongue began circling the bud of my arousal. The sensation was unimaginable, as Genji's tongue caused waves of heat and euphoria to erupt through my body. Unable to restrain myself, I rocked my hips up further into his face. He took advantage of the movement and grasped my rear roughly, forcing me to stay there. The metal on his hand was so cold it was almost biting my skin, adding to the many sensations coursing through me. The pleasure was beyond anything I'd ever felt before.  
Without thinking, I lowered my hands and grabbed a fistful of Genji's black hair. I felt him groan softly into me, before raising his head to look at me.

"Didn't I ask you not to move your arms?" He grinned, raising a thick eyebrow at me.  
My breath stayed ragged as I reluctantly let go of his hair, letting my arms fall back over my head.  
"Good." Genji said before burying his head back into me.  
He had let go of my rear with his human hand, and I felt the intense pleasure as he thrusted a finger inside me, all the while continuing his long tongue strokes up and down my bud. The feeling overwhelmed me, as I felt my head roll back and my legs writhe uncontrollably under his grasp. Then he plunged two fingers into me, causing my muscles to contract around him involuntarily. The constant thrusting and sucking built up unimaginable waves of pleasure inside me, and it just kept building. Intense heat enveloped my body as I felt my entire bottom half quiver rapidly. I was so close to erupting, as my gasps threatened to turn into screams.

I was almost there...

Then he stopped.

"Don't stop now!" I cried, panting between each word.  
The insane sensation slowly began melting away, as Genji pulled out his fingers and raised his head to look at me.  
His face was full of satisfaction and authority, as he had quite easily caused me to become so helpless for him.  
But I didn't care. I wanted more.  
My chest rose with every ragged breath, and I sunk into his mesmerising red eyes. He watched me carefully for a moment, deciding what his next move would be. Then a smile crept onto his lips.  
"I'm not done yet." Genji whispered, before rising over me so his entire body was covering me. 

I felt his erection press welcomingly against my throbbing flesh, willing him to enter me. I decided to peer down to examine how I could possibly feel his erection through his robotics, which is when I noticed the metal plating around his groin had been taken off, and instead I was looking a large bulge in some black boxer shorts.  
"You don't think I wear that to bed, do you?" He chuckled softly, circling his human finger around my breasts.

I hadn't even though about it.  
And I wasn't going to now.

I brought down my arms and grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand, and pressed him onto me further with the other hand, before finding his lips and passionately encircling his mouth with my tongue.

And he surrendered.

He didn't bother to remove my arms. Instead, he sunk heavily into the kiss, biting my lips as I forced myself into his erection.  
He began fumbling around with his boxers, before I felt his large, hot manhood press against me. He moved in circular motions, the tip of his manhood spreading around the wet stickiness surrounding my entrance, the mixture of me and his tongue. Genji's breathing was unsteady as he released himself from the kiss, and he snaked his human arm under my back to lift me up slightly. His eyes bore into me with an intense look of excitement and lust, which was probably the same look on my face.

The tip of his length entered me slowly at first, teasing me relentlessly. He would go in slightly, and then out and back in a little bit more, and back out. I groaned with irritation as Genji teased me, smirking the entire time.  
I decided to take things into my hands, as I rocked my hips up to him with intensity, causing him to enter me entirely. The immediate feeling of fullness shocked me, and I relished in my glory as Genji's eyes widened in surprise, and a low groan escaped his lips.  
The sound was exhilarating, and I wanted more of it.

I rocked my hips back and forth, allowing myself to stretch around him as the heat inside me burned and deepened. As a response, Genji thrust himself into me as my hips rolled up causing the fullness to increase, if that was even possible. I ran my hands through his hair and across his shoulder, feeling the ridges of his scars under my palms. Genji's human hand stayed firmly at the bottom of my back, securing me in place. The rhythm we had was spectacular, as our bodies would meet in perfect unison.  
The heat inside me spread throughout my entire body, sending multiple waves of ecstasy through me. My breath came in irregular gasps, as I tried to stop myself screaming out. Genji burrowed his face into my neck and groaned into it, sending even more ripples through my body.

My orgasm was approaching again, as I could feel my entire body shiver with desire.  
Genji sensed this, and began circling my engorged bud with his robotic hand. The sharp icy touch intensified everything going on in my body, as I cried out loudly.  
Genji covered my mouth with a vigorous kiss, probably to stop me from moaning loud enough to attract attention. I bit his lip forcefully in an attempt to hush my moans, and he was putty in my hands.  
"Kuso." He groaned into my mouth, biting me back hard enough I could taste blood. I didn't know what he had said since it was in Japanese, but I had some ideas.

I felt myself tighten even more around him, and the joint sensation of his icy fingers on my bud threatened to tip me over the edge.  
The heat washed over me all at once, as my body stiffened and trembled under Genji's grasp. He kept his mouth on mine, not allowing me to scream in my pleasure.

But I couldn't help it.

The euphoria washed over my body like a wave, sending tingles down every nerve possible. I felt Genji's manhood pulse inside me, and he groaned loudly into my mouth as my orgasm surrounded him. Seconds later, I felt him empty inside me as he finally withdrew from the kiss, panting heavily.

His glowing eyes were glazed over as he released his grip on my back, letting me fall back onto the mattress with a squeak from the instant weight. He buried his head into my neck, attempting to slow his breathing.

We lay there for a few minutes, recovering from the intensity of what just happened. When our breathing had almost gone back to normal, Genji finally raised his head and gazed at me with a lustful expression.  
I didn't know what to say. Everything had happened so quickly, and I was only just beginning to process the events in my head.

Before I could say anything, the sound of the bunker door opening alerted us to our surroundings. Genji immediately grabbed the sheets and threw them over us, just so my head was showing and nothing else.  
The drunken musings of McCree and Reyes filled the room, as they clumsily climbed into their bunks, fully dressed.  
My heart raced rapidly, as I could feel the cool chill of Genji's plating touch my bare skin.  
We lay there silently, none of us sure what to do next.

It wasn't long before the loud snores of McCree and Reyes echoed around us.  
I sighed with relief, and began to turn around to find my nightshirt, when a warm hand on my waist stopped me from moving any further.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered, as I felt Genji's hand caress my skin and his lips find my shoulder.  
"Round two," He muttered against my skin, before pulling me towards him once again.


End file.
